tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkilemonster as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
17:08 Bonkilemonster 55fa948e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.85.250.148.142 has joined #Pigs 17:08 oh (: 17:08 Hi, Bonkilemonster. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:09 My username: Bonkilemonster 17:09 Auditioning for: Alejandro (Blainley too, but keep her for later) 17:10 Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Alejandro, and then you can audition for Blainley right after. 17:10 First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 17:10 yup! just a second (: 17:11 Alejandro's Confessional: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bonkilemonster/Alejandro%27s_Confessional 17:12 Alejandro's audition tape: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bonkilemonster/Alejandro%27s_audition_tape_-_Global_Drama 17:13 Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:13 Cool (: 17:13 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:13 Nope, we are all people ( 17:14 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:15 From the people you've mentioned? (race, religion...) 17:16 No, are you looking for Alejandro to be in a relationship with another character. 17:17 OH GOSH sorry I dodn't read the full question... (: 17:18 Yes, Heather. She is also mentioned in my 'Alejandro first confessional'. 17:18 C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:19 No, I think Alejandro's show persona is great. 17:20 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:20 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Harold| 17:22 ? 17:22 Bonkilemonster has changed nick to Alejandro23 17:22 sorry it took while to write... 17:22 Is it fine? 17:23 Yeah 17:23 Start the scene 17:25 Heeeyyy... Remind me your name again... 17:25 :| It is Harold! 17:27 Gosh. >_> 17:28 Yeah sure... You know... I think you were the best today on the challenge! 17:28 :o 17:29 Really? :$ None of the others think that. :( 17:30 in fact, I think the other teens on your team just jealous of you... 17:30 Yeah me to! If only there was some way to make them see the error of there was.... 17:32 Oh, Harold, Believe me, there is a way... Wouldn't you fell the best if they will fall one by one out of the plane? 17:32 feel* 17:33 I don't know.....maybe. You sure do sound convincing, but how will that happen!? 17:35 You make them blame someone for ruining the challenge, they will be all mad on that guy, while you be a clean angel, who had nothing to do with ruining the challenge! 17:36 :o 17:36 That sounds.....evil. but you are so convincing that I will do it! Thanks Alejandro. :3 17:36 We'll end the scene here. 17:36 Harold| has changed nick to TDFan1000 Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions